Unforgettable Valentine's Day
by BlackFire-Forx
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and our favourite heroes are on their way back to base, Rook finds a way to break the tension and both take the opportunity to get closer. Read and enjoy. Sequel now up-'Happy Belated Birthday of the best kind'


An unforgettable valentines day

Ben X Rook oneshot.

I own none of these characters and yes this story was inspired by the picture- "Ben, please explain to me ". Thanks to the creator "royudai" for letting me use it as the cover picture and inspiration. Hope you all enjoy it.

In silence, Ben and Rook were on their way back from another mission, Rook driving as usual, and as usual the mission had a lot to do with the under ground alien black market. However the details of the mission were the last thing on Ben Tennyson's mind as his thoughts would always turn naughty when all his thoughts were about how tight Rook's suit looked in the right places when they were fighting. The fact that with it being Valentines Day as well didn't help as he leaned his chin on his palm staring out the window at the passing couples holding hands and showing each other how much they loved their partner. Ben unconsciously shifted in his seat to hide his growing problem as his thoughts once again drifted to day dreams of him and his 3 month secret crush Rook performing exhibitionism.

This movement caught the eyes of the well trained plumber, Rook. While focusing on the road at the same time, Rook's gaze trailed down Ben's dream hazed green eyes, his soft plump lips, down his pale unmarked neck that called to be marked by him and finally down the slim but firm, well toned, shirt covered chest to the tight trousers that his younger partner wore which proudly sported a tent the young brunette had failed at hiding. A sight Rook was more than thrilled to stare openly at if he didn't have to drive. Chewing on his lower lilac lip with his slightly longer than normal canines, Rook had to find a way to break the silence and admit his feelings for the almost petite brunette who had captured his heart long before they were assigned to be partners but had grown to love in the short few months they had worked together. Spotting a young couple, a rather plump brunet with glasses and a tall lanky male with slick short black hair that Ben had once said were JT and Cash sitting on a park bench locked in a tight embrace, practically devouring one another. This was the perfect ice breaker.

*Ahem*" What are those two boys on the bench doing Ben?" Rook asked. He knew full well what they were doing, he just loved how Ben stuttered in answer when he saw the couple the lilac furred alien was referring to.

"T-they're kissing." Ben replied with a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"What's kissing?" Rook replied as he tried his best not to smirk as he watched the omnitrix bearer shift uncomfortably in his seat while pulling at his pants in a poor attempt to hide his wood while he tried to think up a way to explain it properly.

"It's uh a umm a physical show of affection between two people that are umm in love." Ben was now sporting a full face blush as even the tips of his ears turned red. Rook thought it was cute how he would try to avoid looking at him. Pulling into a near by abandoned alleyway, Rook put the multiple changing space ship into park before he undid his seat and turned to look at Ben. Confused by this sudden turn of events Ben just copied his partner as a frown of confusion marred his features as he turned to Rook. Wanting to ask what was wrong, Ben couldn't say anything as he was lost in those beautiful eyes that always reminded him of the setting sun the instant he turned to look at the Revonnahgander. Rook was stuck in a similar predicament as those wide jewel shaded green eyes starred up at him with such fascination as he bent down till his face was slightly tilted and his eyes half lidded. Ben's eyes were wider than ever as he blinked owlishly at the feather light touch of his crush's lips pressed against his.

His brain finally registering that he was being kissed and by the one he longed for at that, Ben groaned as he closed his eyes when he returned the passion in the kiss by not only moulding his pink plump lips to his crush's purple ones but also only slightly parting his lips so that his wet tongue could come out to tease those larger lips. Thinking that if there was any time to be brave and seek the affection he desired then there was no time like now, and his thoughts were shared by Rook who brought his own tongue out to play as his wet appendage battled with Ben's for dominance. A battle that Ben lost as he found out how greedy Rook was when the alien's tongue plundered his wet cavern, tracing, memorising each little nook and cranny as Ben's tongue would constantly tease, stroke and rub against the larger appendage. They broke apart for much needed air as they greedily sucked it in, Rook raised a hand to cup Ben's left cheek as he rubbed his thumb against his cheek bones loving the dazed look in his partners eyes. Ben lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Rook's neck, balancing on his knees as he pressed his lips down on those lilac lips when Rook wrapped his arms around Ben's waist, opening wide as Ben took his turn to memorise Rook's wet cavern.

Yelping, Ben squeaked in surprise as Rook picked him up with little to none effort by the hips and sit him in his lap as said alien took this chance to take control of the kiss once more. Ben moaned as he felt something hard rub against his bulge. Already knowing what it was, the young brunette couldn't hold back his groan as he ground down against Rook's restrained rod as the Revonnahgander's hands kneaded and rubbed his pale cheeks once they had slipped into the back of his jeans. Both Ben and Rook were thankful for the tinted windows so that no one could see in. Rook laid Ben down on his back on the stretched out seat, never breaking the kiss, and lay between his partners bent legs. Ben's eyes went wide and placed his hands between their now sweaty forms as he looked up into Rook's concerned filled eyes.

"Wait Rook I-I'm a a v-virgin." Ben managed out as he tried to explain himself. Rook's fears left him as his lips pulled up into a big smile before speaking.

"Do not worry Ben. I did not intend for this to be our first sexual experience together but we are both to wound up to continue back to base. I simply wish to relieve us both of our sexual frustration is all." Rook replied, "But if this is all moving to fast for you then I completely-" Rook was cut off when Ben had pulled him down into a heated kiss as Ben ground his cloth covered cock against Rook's. Rook ground his own covered erection against his partner's bulge. Small wet patches forming on both theirs trousers from where their pre cum was leaking from the tips of their pulsing hard ons. The mix of love, lust, need for one another and lack of oxygen making them feel light headed as their kisses fuelled their hunger for more as their hands roved over one another's body. Ben's hands clawing down Rook's muscled back, squeezing his butt while caressing his thighs and shoulders, groping and massaging each and every nook and cranny his shorter arms could reach. Rook supported himself the best he could on one arm above Ben's head while rutting against Ben's bulge, who's form was starting to shake and jerk as his thrusts grew wilder and more impatient, his left hand snaked its way up under Ben's shirt and slowly made its way up over his slim, toned stomach muscles and up to his nipples. With the index finger, Rook traced circles around the outside of each of the brunette's areolas before flicking each one then focusing on the left nipple where he tweaked it before pinching it, making Ben throw his head back as a loud moan escape his bruised lips. Rook hungrily took in the sight of Ben's pale unmarked neck with heavy eyes before lunging his head into it. Nipping, licking and sucking at every bit of bared flesh he could reach.

"This is where I'll mark you Ben. This is where I'll sink my fangs into you and leave a mark that will show everyone in the galaxy just who you belong to you. Do you like that idea Ben? Huh, do you like the thought that everyone will know that the universe's greatest hero has been claimed like he was nothing but a bitch in heat?" Rook whispered into Ben's ear as he altered between nipping that one spot between his neck and collar bone and licking the shell of the smaller males ear as his own thrusts were becoming harder to control, a sure sign to Ben that his partner was close to coming as well. Ben moaned louder than he previously had as the dirty talk made him want to just bend over on all fours and let Rook have his way with him, but Ben had just enough control to know that this wasn't the time and place for their first time together, especially now that he knew that their will be plenty of times in the future to do such things. Ben's reply was a nip to the tip of Rook's pointed ear before he licked the shell of it then drawing it between his lips where he nibbled on the edge, this action made the Revonnahgander's whole body shake as he snapped and whipped his head from his soon to mates neck and kissed him harshly on the lips. Not breaking the kiss, Rook looked deep into the smaller males bright green eyes, seeing the answer he sought. Rook gently broke the kiss before once more burying his head into his neck and licking that one spot that would proudly bare his mark as Ben scrapped his nails down the back of his skull and shoulders as Rook thrusted against Ben's wildly bucking hips, one hand held them down as with a few more hard thrusts Rook bit into Ben's neck joint sending a jolt of pleasure surging through the green eyed beauty as his body convulsed and a white hot pleasure shot through both heroes and and cum stained their clothes.

Out side the alley

Many humans just walked past the alley, not bothering to pay attention the the rocking vehicle that loud moans could be heard coming from.

Back in the multi changer ship

As they both lay panting, Rook collapsed on top of Ben as he licked his new mate's mark clean, Ben's sweaty form still clung to Rook like a life line as they basked in their short lived pleasure. Neither caring for the time as Ben lightly dragged his nails down Rook's lilac furred skull as the alien oddly purred in delight while they both blushed at the recent events. Seriously they both just rutted against one another like animals in heat, in a truck and in public of all places. Ben just laughed at how his day had turned out, Rooked turned his head so he was once again looking down at his newly marked mate and gently brushed a few brown strands of hair out of his green eyed beauty's face before asking what was so funny. Ben just told him that today was meant to be a sad day for him because he thought that he would have to put up with spending the whole day with his crush who he was scared that didn't even like him on the most romantic day of the year and yet here they were, though neither had to admit their love as their actions had spoken more than words could. They both had a good laugh before they were locked in a tender kiss with Ben's arms wrapped around Rook's neck once more.

Their world how ever came shattering down around them when they heard Grandpa Max's voice come out over the speaker. Rook sighed before he picked up the receiver that was lying on the floor for some odd reason. They both shrugged.

"Rook here, what is it you need Chancellor Tennyson?" Both males sat up properly as they righted themselves and fixed up each others clothes while they waited for a reply.

"Hey Rook, we need you and Ben to return to base with a report on how you two did in your last battle and oh next time you decide to do the kinky, wait till your at home. Half the plumbers here heard you going at it like rabbits over the radio. Haha!" Max laughed loudly from the other end before he closed the connection. Both young men were embarrassed at having been caught in such a private moment although Rook wore his usual confidant smirk as he stared down at his claim mark that Ben didn't attempt to cover when he fixed his clothes while tugging his shirt down to hide a rather obvious stain on the crotch of his jeans. Leaning down he placed a tender, longing kiss to Ben's lips who returned it with equal passion as they both moaned at the contact before Rook moved his head down to his mating mark as Ben bared his neck like a good submissive. Rook placed a longing kiss there too before pulling back to sit up right in the driver's side and putting his belt on. He put the van into reverse before raising his right arm into the air and instantly Ben was tucking himself into his lover's side as he to pulled a belt accross his shoulder. Rook smiled down to his smaller framed love that wrapped his arms around his middle with a goofy contented smile, Rook nuzzled his messier then usual brown mop of hair before placing a kiss to his forehead and backing out of the alleyway with ease. They drove off down the highway and it was then that they had noticed how late it was by the setting sun. It was only early morning when pulled into that alleyway, but somehow neither one could bring themselves to actually care as they were happy to drive in silence while they held tight to one another.

"Happy Valentine's Day Ben." Rook said as he broke their comfortable silence. Ben thought that this was most deffinitely one hell of an unforgettable valentines day indeed and he would have said so to had this day not turned out so well, not perfect but most deffinitely for the better.

"Happy Valentines Day Rook. I love you." Ben said as he kissed rook on the cheek. The Revonnahgander just smiled down at his new mate before returning his focus once more back to the road as Ben settled down in his side, slowly falling off into a light sleep, somehow knowing that when they were alone together that night that there might not be a chance to have a full nights rest.

The End.

So what ya think? Ya like?

Oh if you also liked this then please read-

-Guys Night-Holt Hyde and Invisibilly

-Pizza and Noodle soup-LeatherHead and Mikey

Comig up-

-What is Gia up to?-Vitali and Alex

-Your a Bunny?- Bunnymund and Jack

-Bathroom Quickie- Jack and Clay

-Maybe Common carnival fare ain't so Bad-Blueblood and Big Macintosh


End file.
